Jotun Heavy Industries
Jotun Heavy Industries is a Human company based on Mars.Halo: Contact Harvest, page 97 They design and manufacture farming and other agricultural equipment, and specialize in the construction of semi-autonomous farm machinery. There are at least five series of JOTUN Farming Equipment and at least one prototype model. Machines Series 2 This series is out of date and mainly used by smaller farmers on Harvest. Series 4 Series 4 are larger machines that can host a part of an A.I. Mack used machines of this series to protect Harvest as long as possible. The series 4 Gondolas collect crops from the sides of the machines. Johnson and Byrne used one of these to provide a distraction while they snuck up on the recruits in Halo: Contact Harvest. Series 5 Series 5 are larger machines that can host a part of an A.I. Mack used machines of this series to protect Harvest for as long as possible. The series 5 Gondolas collect crops from the rear of the machine. It is powered by a three thousand horsepower ethanol-electric engine. Multi-tasking machines Although their official name is unknown, Johnson saw these in the Harvest's capital city of Utgard. They are a series of JOTUNs that are capable of doing a large variety of tasks. Prototypes One of the prototypes was on a Human freighter, This End Up, commanded by Henry "Hank" Gibson, who was killed in the resulting fight with the Covenant. When the Covenant attacked the vessel, the Huragok Lighter Than Some saw the prototype and built four vehicles based on it that would be later known as the Chopper, which is also later known as the "Brute Chopper" later in the Human-Covenant War. The machine Gibson was carrying was a massive machine designed to till wide swaths of earth. It has six massive wheels and a large beam with spikes on the front to carry around the earth. Cropdusters JOTUN crop dusters are used to spray fertilizers and fungicides on a variety of crops. Oliphant After being ordered by Sadie Endesha to commandeer city transportation to move an 800-pound man named Jonas, New Mombasa's Superintendent pulled schematics out of its database depicting an Olifant (a variant of the UNSC's standard Elephant HRV) labeled with a Jotun insignia, indicating that Jotun Heavy Industries may be responsible for producing both Olifant garbage trucks and the larger Elephants as well. Others There is little or nothing known about JOTUN's Series 1 and 3 machines. Trivia * The name JOTUN is a phrase from Norse mythology, meaning "giant," fitting with the many Norse references on Harvest. *Mack used JOTUN cropdusters to knock down a Covenant Spirit in Utgard. *The Brute Chopper is based on the JOTUN farmer vehicle and was created originally by the Huragok Lighter Than Some as a peace gift to the Humans. *In Halo 3: ODST Jotun's Company Logo can be seen in multiple buildings in New Mombasa, suggesting that they had/have a branch in the city. Gallery halo3_122956431_Medium.jpg|A Jotun building in New Mombasa halo3_122956459_Full.jpg|Another Jotun building in New Mombasa. halo3_122971496_Full.jpg|A Jotun logo in New Mombasa. List of appearances *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Contact Harvest'' *''Halo: The Cole Protocol'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Dirt'' Sources Category:Jotun Heavy Industries Category:Halo 3: ODST Category:Halo: Contact Harvest